Unfortunatly Related
by Anime lover1
Summary: The story about a Ravenclw Named James. The only problem is his last name...


Unfortunately Relatives  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and some evidence for all you lamebrains is that, if I own Harry potter, then I would be rich! And if I was rich, I wouldn't be wasting time writing fanfics! (I do own some of the characters in this fic. If you are a true harry potter reader, then you would know which ones)  
  
A/N: If you have not read the Fifth book I do not think you should be reading this fic, for it might spoil some very big surprises!  
  
Inside the Ravenclaw commonroom sat James Snape. He was bored, as usual. "Why cant anything exciting ever happen at Hogwarts? It seems the only person ever having fun is that pot kid, the weasel, and Hermione Granger!" he said, with a sigh sigh after the word Hermione.  
James was plagued with being a Snape. He was the nephew of Severus. He looked around the room. He was getting so bored that his eyes started to fuzz. A small rain cloud started coming out of the tip of his wand. "Not again!" he muttered as he picked his wand up. "Cloufus!" He said as his wand sucked the rain cloud back inside. Whenever he was bored or upset a rain cloud will come out of his wand and soak the entire Ravenclaw commonroom.  
He was waiting until a minute before five o' clock. He had detention with his uncle that evening. He didn't want to spend any extra time with his uncle but his uncle despised him, being the only Snape to hex his mind during the sorting hat so he would land in Ravenclaw.  
He looked at the clock. "Almost five." He said to himself. He got up and started walking to Severus's dungeon classroom. "His classroom is almost as gloomy as him." He thought to himself. He knocked on the large wooden door and entered. Professor Umbrige was sitting across from Severus. "So, do you have that potion I asked you for?" she asked him in her squeaky evil voice. He handed her a purple potion and she scurried out of the room without a goodbye. "They say she hates half-breeds, but by the way she looks I'd say that she was half-toad!" James said in his head. "What are you smirking at? This is detention; you're not supposed to be happy!" Severus said at him with a tone of disgust in his voice. He glared at James.  
His detentions went by the same way they always did. James would clean up the dungeon and as soon as he was done scrubbing every last stone Severus would "accidentally" break a vial of watered down stinksap juice. Being watered down made it pour across the room at very fast speeds. James stood stiff. If he moved he would slip on the slippery sap and dive into its stickiness.  
Once James was done his detention he went to the commonroom. He sat down with a bunch of parchement and a homework organizer. He took out a very long quill, dunked it in the ink and watched as the ink magically traveled up its long stem. He took te quill, touched it to one of his assignment and then to an empty piece of parchment. He took out his wand, tapped the quill and muttered "Homewufus!" The quill scribbled down the paper and his homework was done in seconds. He previewed all his homework when the quill was done. "My, my, James you are one, smart wizard, you are!" he muttered to himself. It was still 7:30, he had 30 minutes to plan how he was going to sneak into the D.A. meetings. He desperately wanted to join but his Uncle was patrolling the hall and if he caught James out of the commonroom he would kill him. "I think I have a spell that will work, but it's a long shot, I could wind up miles away from here!" he muttered to himself. He didn't care. Miles away from Hogwarts meant miles away from his uncle! And he could get back anyway.  
James walked over to a water fountain. He stuck his thumb on the spout and turned it on. He waited until there was a puddle big enough for him to stand on befor he turned it off. He stood on the puddle, stuck his wand down at it, and muttered "Puddlufus!"  
  
A/N: My, My Anime_Lover, you are a very good fanfic writer! lol! Please Review!!! I wonder what Puddlufus does? Well find out by reading the next chapter! 


End file.
